


Don't Trust Them

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: Radiation Funland [4]
Category: GURPS, Original Work
Genre: Experimental Style, Gen, Little to No Punctuation, Loss of Trust, POV Second Person, Panic, Panic Attacks, Repetition, Stream of Consciousness, Trust Issues, Werewolves, Wordcount: 100-1.000, thought process
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: The morning after Dez and the gang find out that Nick is a werewolf (by WITNESSING HIS TRANSFORMATION), Dez... has some thoughts about the matter.





	Don't Trust Them

waking up, you’re waking up and it’s slow going but it’s always slow going and nothing really makes sense in your groggy mind as you’re waking up and then you’re awake and aware of the scratchy mattress under your body and the cool chill of the house around you and

and nick transformed last night  _ nick is a werewolf  _ nick is a werewolf and he didn’t tell you  _ he didn’t tell you don’t trust him don’t trust him  _ you thought he was a person just like you  _ but you were wrong  _ you thought you could trust him  _ don’t trust him don’t trust him _

_ you’re not a person either  _ it doesn’t matter he didn’t hurt you or ode or even the mutant or valentine and he didn’t even hurt the new person  _ you shouldn’t have let them come back with you  _ everything will be fine

_ but what if it isn’t  _ everything will be fine because you know logically that nothing has changed because if nick is a werewolf then he’s always been a werewolf even when you first met him  _ don’t trust him don’t trust him  _ and he didn’t hurt any of you  _ don’t trust them don’t trust them _ and even though he seems mad it’s probably fine because you’d be mad too if someone learned your secrets without your consent  _ they’re going to find out they’re going to hurt you don’t trust them don’t trust them  _ and none of the rest of them tried to hurt nick for it so even if they do find out your secrets it will be fine  _ don’t trust them don’t trust them  _ and everything will be 

fine 

it will all be fine  _ but what if it’s not  _

it has to be because there’s nothing else you can do  _ don’t trust them  _ leaving now isn’t an option  _ don’t trust them  _ the clown would probably follow you anyways  _ don’t trust them  _ with its three-headed deer  _ don’t trust it unnatural scary bad  _ and you’ll find stuff worse than a werewolf  _ oh god nick is a werewolf don’t trust him don’t trust him  _ and  _ he lied to you don’t trust him  _ a clown with a loud nose  _ don’t trust them  _ and a mutant  **thing** that doesn’t seem to want to hurt you  _ it’s a lie don’t trust it don’t trust it  _ and a pink-haired man with wings  _ genetic experiment kindred spirit no don’t trust it can’t trust it  _ and a scary old butler who isn’t human but you don’t know what he is  _ don’t trust him  _ and oh god lying on this mattress any longer might kill you because you can’t stop  **thinking** _ don’t trust them don’t trust them _

_ don’t trust them  _ so you get up  _ don’t trust them  _ and you open the cupboards  _ don’t trust them  _ that you organised with your own hands  _ don’t trust them  _ and you find a can labelled spam  _ don’t trust them  _ and you start to cook because  _ don’t trust them  _ you can’t do anything els

_ don’t trust them don’t trust them don’t trust them don’t trust them  _

_ can’t trust them _

_ don’t trust them _

you open the can  _ can’t don’t can’t  _ and meticulously cut the meat  _ don’t can’t don’t  _ and  **breathe.**

what else can you do? 

_ don’t trust them _

**Author's Note:**

> Dez belongs to me  
> Nick belongs to @bagobats on tumblr  
> Ode (the clown) belongs to @mushygreens on tumblr  
> The mutant belongs @dennibun on tumblr
> 
> Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans


End file.
